


Romeo & Cinderella

by joally



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure, Drake - Freeform, F/M, Liam - Freeform, Maxwell - Freeform, Other, Romance, hana - Freeform, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joally/pseuds/joally
Summary: The Royal Romance | Lucy Dixon, a waitress at Bunny's in New York City finds herself waiting on a bachelor party on a Saturday night. Without so much of a second though, she and Prince Liam hit it off. Maxwell Beaumont invites Lucy to join the season in Cordonia where Liam will choose his bride, and she is a competitor. But when obstacles obstruct her path and goals, and when sparks fly, who does she end up with?





	1. Chapter 1

 

This work is derived from the Choices app.

All characters are from the series, all except for Lucy. 

Dialogue is also taken from the app, with some added from myself.

I do not take credit for the plot or characters or dialogue.

I have meerly turned this into a work of fiction.


	2. Once Upon A Time [Part One]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being an ordinary woman in the big city of New York can be difficult, not to mention challenging every day. And what seemed like another day to the plain Lucy Dixon turned out to be extremely unique as she meets a party of four that will forever change her life.

**New York City**

 

The cold night air struck my skin as I shivered with the bitterness of the breeze. This was a typical day in my working life. I had been ordered around all night by my manager and the customers alike, getting my hands dirty by putting out the trash, running back and forth from several tables with such haste and nothing than a measley tip that wouldn't cover a section of the rent on my apartment. Sometimes I didn't know why I was still working at Bunny's, and sometimes I didn't know why I was still even here. My life was like a scheduele and I could predict where I would be at a certain time.

I wasn't living on uncertainty or spontaneousness. I was Lucy Dixon, the girl who was better at predicting her own life than a fortune teller.

Currently in Bunny's, the night was growing outside and Richard, my manager, wanted to start getting the restaurant in ship shape for tomorrow evening. I had never envisioned my Saturday nights ever looking like this when I moved to New York. Moving was meant to be a fresh start with a new job and spending the night dancing and drinking with the girls. It didn't work out that way. Instead, I bent down to pull the black bag from the bin and tie it in a knot before pulling it out of the silver bin completely.

"You're traipsing the leaks through the kitchen!" Richard cried out loudly as I made my way towards the back door.

Rolling my eyes, I passed by Daniel who lightly smirked at me. I pushed open the door by the side of my body. My whole body was aching from the past five nights work as well as tonights. I raised my arms with all the strength I could muster and flung the bags through the air and into the deep dumpster with a breathless sigh. My chest rose and fell heavily as I stared into the distance before me, wondering where it all went wrong. Probably when I was born... The sound of a door opening came from behind me and I sighed once more. "Another glamorous Saturday night hauling trash bags out to the dumpster." I muttered, knowing Daniel was standing right behind me.

"Hey, it could be worse." he said sympathetically. It was sweet but his words had no comfort or consolation for me at least. I turned to face him. Daniel was a tall, skinny boy of no more than twenty years of age, a quiff-like bump of dark brown hair on his head, brown eyes and his nose covered in small but cute freckles. "There could be,-" Daniel stopped speaking as something brown, fluffy and small scurried past his feet. He jumped up into the air, "RATS! Lucy, help me!"

I stifled a giggle at the boy who was jumping in the air. "Don't tell me you're afraid of this adorable little mouse. He's just trying to get by like us..." Daniel didn't look as though he had heard anything I said from all of his jumping and squeaking noises until a voice bellowed.

"Hey!" from behind us. Daniel stopped jumping immediately and turned to face the source. Richard. "Lucy, Daniel, quit slacking off out here!"

"You told us to take out the trash." I retorted with a muffled tone of anger.

"And now I'm telling you to wait on the bachelor party that just rolled in." he spoke with a raised eyebrow, daring me to say anything more or to step one toe out of line. I could feel my blood becoming hotter under my skin and my head about to burst. I wanted to scream and shout at Richard. But when I said and did nothing, he smiled as if he knew how to... "Chop chop!" Richard moved himself back into the main room of Bunny's, leaving Daniel and myself out back.

"I swear to God, I can't wait to see his face when I quit one day and he is left with no waitress." I seethed before heading back in with Daniel hot on my trail.

When I made it into the main room, I saw a party of three men standing around by the red booths. One man with dark hair and dark skin, tall and dressed sharply in a suit noticed me straight away, and judging from my uniform, he called at me, "Waitress, there you are. We need your best table!" _**Tariq**_. He seemed like a real upperclass man and still arrogant and demanding.

A second man called out, "Forget the table. Just bring us whiskey and lots of it!" He was dressed down much more than the first man. I looked him up and down. A white shirt covered his chest and a denim blue button-up shirt hung around his broad shoulders. His hair was a dark brown, slightly swept to the left side, and long enough to run fingers through. She saw slight stubble around his chin and neck, his face rather square but chiseled cheekbones and intriguing brown eyes. **_Drake_**.

I took a quick look at the third person with them. A man in a black shirt buttoned to the top bar the first button. He, too, had brown hair cut rather short and gelled up, blue eyes. His face was a pretty oval and his chin came to a point, his skin almost smooth and barely any stubble. **_Maxwell_**.

"Lucy, please take this one." Daniel's voice aired from behind in a low whisper. I turned around and saw his face filled with a kind of beg. "I've got a date tonight, and I'll never make it out of here in time."

"You really want me to take the bachelor party?" I questioned, my face fallen and slightly annoyed. Daniel nodded. I pondered it for a moment. Looking back at the three men, they looked as through, even if only one, were loaded or at least better off. Perhaps she could earn a tip. "You know what? I'm on it. The tip will be insane. I'll have those guys eating out of my hand in no time." I said confidently with a large grin.

"You're the best!"

Just at that moment, Richard decided to walk into our conversation just as I was about to tend to the men. "Are you two still talking?" he angrily asked, shaking his head and pouting. "I've already seated them. Now get over there before I dock your pay!" he shouted at me. I wanted to yell back. For one, I was heading towards them now before he rudely interupted. For two, dock my pay, these guys will even my pay probably. For three, just screw you Richard. Except I can't say any of that. I almost snarled at him before turning on my heel.

I fumbled with the button on my white blouse. A Saturday night and these guys are in a restaurant wanting food? And they sound drunk. Perhaps I needed a little help to get them in the giving mood. That's when I made my way over. Sat in a red booth, the three men were quietly talking among themselves as I cleared my throat beside them. "Hello, gentlemen. I'll be taking care of you this evening." I greeted with a promising smile.

"Waitress, steaks for the table." ordered Maxwell, a bright smile flashing across his face.

Tariq shook his head, "How about some filet mignon, medium rare and prepared with a bearnaise sauce?"

Bunny's wasn't that fancy of a restaurant, contrary to Richard's belief. I bit onto my lower lip. This man was really of a class all his own. "The closest thing we have to filet mignon is the deluxe burger, I'm afraid." I replied, offering my service and knowledge of the place.

His face contorted into something grim with wide eyes. "Dare I ask for your wine list?"

Sucking in a deep breath, even though I felt almost embarrassed in front of them, I said, "We've got an excellent vintage house red."

"House red?" he questioned.

"It also comes in... white." I offered.

My attention turned to Drake as he spoke, "We'll be fine with a bottle of whiskey... and four deluxe burgers."

I started to write it down on my pad with my pen when I realised that he had just said four. I mouthed "Four." without any sound, questioning myself. Was there a fourth person? No. I had counted three. One. Two. Three. Yup, three. Maybe Drake was really hungry? "Four?" I questioned loudly, looking surprised at him. He nodded at me but I stared back with even more of a confused face. My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head slightly until I saw him point behind me.

As I turned, my face rested like normal as I saw the fourth. He had a square face almost like Drake, except his hair was blonde and wavy, combed back. His eyes were a striking blue. He had little stubble across his neck and chin. He looked dashing in his open collar white shirt and black dinner jacket, a blue scarf tucked into his shirt. **_Liam_**. My mouth gaped open at his appearance. He was the most attractive of the bunch but I couldn't deny the attractiveness of Drake.

"Sorry I'm late. Thank you for your patience, Miss?..."

"Uhhh..." exited my mouth as I stared at him. I swear dribble was leaving my lips. Suddenly I realised he had asked for my name and I swallowed hard, "Lucy." I told him. I had totally made a fool of myself. Nevertheless, the man smiled brightly at me.

"Charmed to make your acquaintance, Lucy."

"Trust me," I began, sounding like I was bewildered, "the pleasure's all mine." I smiled, saying it quieter than normal. I hadn't meant to say that to him. I fumbled with my pen and notepad as I shook my head and said, "I mean, it's nice to meet you." The man just chuckled to himself. He really was something, not laughing or scolding me. "Let me go put your order in. Be right back!" I called out, rushing away from their table. I cursed myself all the way back to the kitchen to put in their order.

Later that evening, I was shutting up the bar and cleaning the area when I felt a presence behind me, and a slight tap on my shoulder. I wanted to spin around and give Richard a piece of my mind, but I found it to be the strapping blonde from earlier. "I think we're about ready to head out." he told me. I nodded. No customers ever came up to me to tell me they were leaving before so this was all new. "I just wanted to thank you... and apologise." Why would he apologise? He was pretty much the highlight of my night even though I had screwed it all up. "I know we kept you late, and my friends can be..." he paused, thinking of the right word. He let out a small exhale, "demanding."

"Demanding?" she repeated with confidence and a small smile, "Well, maybe this is your chance to make it up to me."

"Exactly what I had in mind." I said, looking up into his blue eyes. I had no idea what I had done to merit this behaviour in him, but I liked that he saw something. Because, believe me, I saw something in him. "If you don't have any other plans tonight, maybe I can buy you a drink. We're about to go to a club."

I nodded, "Oh? Which one?" I questioned. "We were hoping you might have so advice about that. We're not from around here."

I pondered the idea of answering him. I knew the best club in town was called Kismet, but a part of me wanted to take him to the secret cove by the beach. But perhaps that was a little too much for the first time going out with him and not to mention his friends. "There's a great club in town, Kismet, the hottest one there is."

"That sounds perfect. I know the guys want to go crazy tonight." he chuckled.

I wasn't even sure what I was doing agreeing to this but... "Sure. Let me just get changed and I'll meet you out front." I smiled.

Heading to the breakroom, I glanced in the mirror. My brown hair was in a braid, and when I let it out, it fell in beautiful waves. My eyes were tired so I applied a little concealer and eyeliner ready for a night out on the town, as well as adding some bright red lipstick. I rummaged through my locker and found a envy red dress with off-the-shoulder arms, slightly revealing and slightly longer at the back. It was super floaty and it flattered my body greatly. I quickly paired them with my black heels that I had come to work in and two different necklaces I had also worn to work. I stuffed my unform into my locker and headed towards the mirror. I hoped I looked suitable.

I finally reached the door to get outside the building. I took a deep breath before stepping out. The bachelor party of four were all standing around, waiting and talking among themselves when I heard, "Wow!" come from Drake's mouth.

The other three turned to face me and their eyes immediately went to my red dress and mostly my chest. "What?" I questioned, oblivious to how lovely I must have looked to them. Obviously I didn't think I did.

"I..." he stumbled for words. He cleared his throat, "I almost didn't recognise you." I smiled at him. He was pretty cute with his words.

Tariq then said, "Yeah, that uniform wasn't doing you any justice."

"The waitress is hot!" Maxwell shouted with a certain amount of glee in his voice. He was very sweet and I giggled.

Liam cleared his throat, "Her name is Lucy, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that." I stared at Liam for a second, his face almost angry. I turned to his friends who all looked almost surprised by him.

"Right, sorry, Lucy." Maxwell apologised. I smiled and shook it off that it didn't matter. In fact, I quite liked the compliments. "I mean to say that you look lovely. But now let's get this party going!"

I was about to take a step forward when Drake asked, "So, she's our tour guide now?"

"Lucy was kind enough to agree to show us around. She's doing us a favor, so place nice, Drake." said Liam.

I snook a look at Drake. He rolled his eyes once Liam looked away and then his eyes landed on me. I offered him a small, reassuring smile but he shrugged and turned away with a disappointed look. What crawled up his butt? Nevertheless, I began to lead the boys to Kismet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. If you liked it, please let me know and if I should keep writing. I also welcome constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
